When the Job Gets Tough
by Manhattan SVU
Summary: Elliot gets the shock of his life when something horrible happens to a family member. Olivia stays by his partners side hoping to prevent more bad things from happening. All characters are involved.
1. SVU Headquarters

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Law and Order: SVU. No matter how much I may want to, I DON'T OWN THEM!

Special Victims Unit Building. 

Approximately 10:00 am

Elliot Stabler was sitting at his desk reading the paper, when suddenly his partner, Olivia Benson, looked up at him. He had no idea why she had just looked at him, but he put the paper down and attempted to start a conversation. "So Liv, how has your morning been?" he asked hoping he didn't sound too happy. Olivia had a tendency to be a little grumpy in the morning, however when she answered "Great El, how about yours.", Elliot was relieved.

"Actually, mine has been pretty good. I dropped the twins off at day care, drove Kathleen to her choir lessons, and I even got to meet some of Kathy's co-workers this morning. But I wish I could say the same for Maureen, she has been awfully quiet these last few days. She wakes up and takes a shower, then she gets her stuff ready for school, by the time I know it she is already gone on her way to school. Kathy told me not to worry, that it's just a teenager thing, but then again, it is Maureen. She is always so polite and well-spoken." Elliot sighed after he spoke.

"Well have you tried talking to her yet? Maybe she just needs someone to talk to." Olivia said getting up from her desk and walking over to the coffee pot. She grabbed two styrofoam cups and a black permanent marker. She wrote "Elliot" on one of the cups and "Olivia" on the other. She poured coffee in both cups and then added cream to Elliot's and sugar to her own cup. While she was coming back to hand Elliot the cup of coffee, Cragen came out of his office.

"Thanks Liv,and to answer your question yes." Elliot said smiling at her.

"No problem El." replied Olivia.

John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola came walking through the doors. John looked unusually tired and even though he was wearing his sunglasses, Olivia could still sense it. Fin looked like he could use a cup of coffee but everyone in the precint, knew he didn't drink coffee. John took a seat at his desk then put his head down quietly, this was a weird thing, even for Munch to do. But nobody knew what was coming next.

"So John, how long have you been up?" Elliot asked, hoping to push a few buttons.

"I don't know Mr. Smartass, I stopped counting after 36 hourse had gone by." John said while lifting his head up from the desk.

"Hey Liv, can you pass me one of those bottles of Tylonel?" John asked.

"Sure John. I didn't think you were one to take drugs." Olivia said, wanting to make John laugh. She then saw his face and quickly said "just joking."

During this whole process, Cragen had been sitting on an absent member of the squads desk. He was just sitting and watching, he was enjoying watching his detectives get along so well. Then that was when Fin said, "Hey Cap' can I go get a few hours of sleep?"

"Yeah, and don't come back until you do." Cragen said. He winked at Fin and then Fin left the station.

John slowly took the Tylonel and drank some water. He then got up from his desk and walked upstairs to the "crib" as Fin called it. He got a blanket from the closet and then walked into the room with all the bunk beds. He slammed the door very hard, and then everyone was silent. Cragen said, "Benson, Stabler we got a rape in Central Park. The vic is 23 years old and her name is Annie Rossiare. She was beaten up pretty bad, and had to go to the hospital."

To be continuted. 

Please review and thank you very much for reading this story.


	2. The Resturaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Law and Order: SVU. No matter how much I may want to, I DON'T OWN THEM!

Elliot's Car  
11:16 am

Olivia and Elliot were driving to Central Park to get a look at the crime scene and try and figure out what happened to their vic. Elliot had been unusually quiet and Olivia was getting the nerve to ask him about Maureen. Olivia was just about to ask Elliot something, but then she heard his cellphone ringing. Elliot hesitantly looked at his phone and then picked it up.

"Stabler." he answered.

"Hi Dad. It's Maureen." his daughter said.

"Hey honey. How are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"I am doing okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch. You know, just me and you, and maybe we can talk. That is only if you want to and you aren't to busy." she said, with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I am never too busy for you Maureen. Lunch would be fantastic, but where do you want to go?" Elliot was getting happier by the minute, and Olivia could definately tell.

"Umm... how about the Italian resturaunt on 46th street? Kirsten told me it was really great. Let's meet there at 1:00 pm. I also have something I want to tell you, but I really want to tell you at lunch, okay?" she said in one long breath.

"Great. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait. Love you, bye." Elliot hung up the phone.

Kirsten Hickman was a good friend of the Stabler family, she was a little older than Maureen's age. Elliot had gotten so much happier, and Olivia took one quick look at him and saw it in his eyes. Elliot's phone conversation had taken about 15 minutes and they were there at Central Park when he was done.

Central Park/Elliot's Car  
11:34 am

Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and started looking at and through the crime scene. There was a bloody rock and some clothes that must belong to the vic. Olivia could definately tell their was a struggle, 'Poor girl,' Olivia thought to herself. Soon after looking through the crime scene, Elliot and Olivia were on their way back to the precinct. The whole ride back was totally silent.

The Precinct  
12:13 pm

Elliot was in the restroom changing from his work shirt to a cleaner work shirt. As soon as Elliot had buttoned the last button on his shirt, he opened the door and started to look for his car keys.

"Damn it! Where could I have put them?" Elliot said.

"Maybe check your pockets, El." Olivia suggested, seeing his keys in his back pocket.

"Thanks Liv, you're an angel. Time for lunch with my daughter." Elliot said and walked out of the precinct.

The Resturaunt  
12:55 pm

Elliot arrived at the resturaunt about five minutes early and decided to get a table before they were all gone for lunch. He was sitting at the table looking at his watch and thought to himself, "Maybe she forgot or maybe she is just late, even though that is not like her." Elliot practically jumped out of the seat when his cell phone rang, because he had been in such deep thought about Maureen. "Stabler." he answered.

"Hey El." Olivia said nervously.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Elliot asked, not going to know what would happen next.

"It is about Maureen, she is here at the precinct. She came in and her clothes were torn and she has bruises all over her, but she won't talk to ANYONE at all. She came in and said "I need my dad". Olivia said, hoping Elliot would get the hint.

"You tell her I will be right there Liv." he said, while running out of the resturaunt.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Law and Order: SVU. No matter how much I may want to, I DON'T OWN THEM!

Elliot's Car  
1:06 pm

"Oh my god, not my little girl." Elliot thought to himself while driving to the precinct, knowingly exceeding the speed limit. "I am supposed to protect her from things like this, where was I when all of this happened?" he kept asking himself. Finally, thank god I am here.

Special Victims Unit Squadroom  
1:23 pm

As Elliot ran into the squadroom he could see Cragen trying to reason with Maureen and tell him what happened. He also noticed Olivia, Fin, and Munch sitting around her, hoping she would crack eventually. "What the hell happened Maureen?" Elliot asked.

"I want to go somewhere where only you can hear me Dad." Maureen pleaded.

"You got it, honey. Hey Cap' can we use your office?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, but you better find out what the hell happened to her." Cragen started raising his voice.

"Thanks Cap'." Elliot responded. 

Cragen was like an over-protective grandfather to Maureen, as Munch and Fin were probably like uncles, and of course Olivia like an aunt or maybe even cousin. None the less, it suprised them all that Maureen wouldn't say what happened in front of them. Cragen just wanted to get the bastard who had done this to her, and the same goes for the other three detectives.

Captain Cragen's Office  
1:29 pm

Maureen sat in one of the chairs that was in Cragen's office and then she burst into tears. Elliot was trying to hold back his tears and started to ask questions.

"Maureen, what happened to you honey?" Elliot asked

"I was walking from my apartment to the resturaunt and on 51 street, this guy came up and grabbed me. He said that if I said anything or tried to run away that he would have his friends kill you." Maureen was hysterical by this point, and Elliot was shocked.

"Honey, did you try to run away?" Elliot asked, hoping he wouldn't upset her more.

"Yes, but then he grabbed me by my hair and started slapping me around and then he said that he would make you pay for what you did to him. I was so scared." Maureen vented out.

"I know baby girl, but you are safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Elliot was trying to say in a comforting voice. Elliot was so pissed off that he let this happen to his little girl, but the moment Maureen told him that, he started to this about the person who did this to her. She had said "he would make you pay for what you did to him.", maybe he was someone I put away, Elliot thought to himself.

"Maureen, did he do anything else to you?" Elliot wished he wouldn't have to ask this question, especially not to his own daughter.

She nodded, and then she hugged him tightly. "He told me if I told anyone that he would come back and do the same thing to Mom or Olivia. He said it was your choice which one it would happen to. But I said to him you would never let that happen to either one of them, and then he started doing it. I'm so sorry Dad." Maureen was hysterical and she wouldn't stop crying.

Elliot could not believe that Maureen had told him that. He was shocked as hell to find out that she was trying to protect Kathy, Olivia, and himself. He was thinking to himself "Why did she say sorry?" 

"Honey, I am so sorry for letting this happen to you." Elliot said, barely holding back his tears.

"It's not your fault daddy." Maureen said, still crying.


	4. What Happens Next?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Law and Order: SVU. No matter how much I may want to, I DON'T OWN THEM!

Captain Cragen's Office  
1:49 pm

Elliot let a few tears fall onto his cheek, but quickly wiped them away. He was staring at his precious little girl. This shouldn't have happened to her, not Maureen, Elliot thought to himself. 

"Hey honey. Are you ready to go to the hospital?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Dad, do I have to go to the hospital? Can't I just tell you or someone else what happened?" Maureen asked.

"No, we have to get you to the hospital, and I think you may need a few stitches. I want to find the bastard who did this to you, baby. I promise you, we will find him." Elliot said, while Maureen got up and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, but can Olivia come too?" Maureen wondered.

"Sure, I think everyone will be coming. Olivia can stay with you while they are doing the exam, okay?" Elliot explained.

"Okay." she said, wiping away some of her tears.

Special Victims Unit Squadroom  
1:52 pm

Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Olivia were all sitting down at a big round table, anxiously awaiting the door to open. Cragen was just as shocked as anyone, and he couldn't believe it happened to Maureen. Fin was sitting there with his fists clenched, quietly cursing to himself. Munch was so taken aback by all that had happened, that he was re-thinking all of the events. And Olivia, was just keeping to herself, but couldn't help a few tears come out.

As soon as the door to Cragen's office opened, it got everone's attention. Everyone quickly rushed up to Elliot and Maureen, wanting to know exactly what happened. Elliot wasn't suprised of how everyone was acting, because he knew they had all become like a second family to all of his kids. He was suddenly very glad that he had friends who cared like this. Elliot snapped out of it when Maureen said, "Dad can we go now?"

"Sure. I am taking Maureen to the hospital to get her examined. Olivia, she wants you to come with her." Elliot stated.

"You better believe I will come." she said trying to fake a smile while grabbing her coat from her desk.

"Hey, so are we. We all want to be there for you Maureen." Cragen said, while trying to get Munch and Fin to snap out of it.

"Okay, so we will meet you guys at the hospital then?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Munch responed grabbing his keys and running out of the squadroom.


End file.
